


Play with your food

by thentherewere4



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, I'll update tags if I think of anything else, I'm not sure if it'd count as noncon or dubcon so ill tag both in case, Killer is an OC, Kinda?, Naga, Oh god, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tail Sex, dwight gets fucked by big snake lady, i guess??, mentions of eating people, vomit but only one sentence, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thentherewere4/pseuds/thentherewere4
Summary: As the entity's newest killer is released into her first trial, she finds herself wanting to savour her first victim.or; Dwight gets fucked by an ancient naga goddess(I'm really bad at summaries but heed the tags and read the note for context)
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Play with your food

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I fell super hard into the DBD fandom like a week ago and this idea jumped into my mind and was hastily typed out at 2:30 am on my phone. 
> 
> So just some context I didn't cover in the story, the oc (the killer) is a big fuckin naga who was an ancient goddess until she was banished for seducing and eating her worshipers. Also, she's got big ass claws and 4 eyes lmao. Anyway, I think that's all I'll add more later if I need to.
> 
> Not beta'd we die like men

The entity’s newest killer quietly slithered through the underbrush, dipping low to sniff out the scent of any potential prey. Glancing up she caught sight of one of the loud metal contraptions puttering softly in the distance, an unknown force urging her to go and check it. She started burrowing down, sinking just below the surface and making her way quickly and silently towards the machine, coiling up perfectly hidden just under the ground. Her scheme seemed to have paid off as she felt the pressure of steps against the ground, and the sweet scent of apprehension and paranoia flooded her senses. A morsel was approaching. 

Dwight carefully moved towards the generator, mindful to keep his steps quiet and his breathing light, checking over his shoulder every chance he got. He had directed Claudette and Meg to start work on a different gen and suggested Jake start working on dismantling as many hooks as he could. None of them had any idea who the killer was yet, and with quiet monsters like the pig or the shape possibly creeping around, he kept his head on a swivel.

Keen eyes watched as the tattered looking human settled in front of the machine, hands shaking slightly as he fiddled with some wires at the back. Her grin spread as she silently emerged from her hiding place, eager to see the terror across his face as he drew his last breath. Staying low to the grass, she carefully reached out before grabbing his ankle with the end of her tail and yanking him up in the air, relishing in the scream the movement elicited.

The sudden jarring off centred motion had Dwights glasses falling off his face and blood rushing to his head, but even with his blurry vision, he could still see the newest horror the entity had thrown at them, a huge snake creature draped in tarnished gold who was about to have her first kill. Him. A startled squeak left him as she drew him close to her face, revealing a mouth full of fangs as she studied him intently. He reached up as best he could, trying to pry the vice-like grip of her tail from his ankle, hands banging desperately against the scales when he couldn’t get a grip. The struggling caused his shirt to come loose from where it was tucked into the edge of his jeans, now falling rucked up under his arms, exposing his soft midsection and chest heaving for breath. 

Oh, how wonderful it felt to have prey squirming against her again. This would be her first meal in a good long while, and she fully intended to draw it out and make it _fun _. She slowly moved her prey around, golden claws tracing over his soft underbelly as she moved him right side up, coiling her tail more firmly around him, wrapping from his ankles all the way up to his chest. Poor little thing squirmed so desperately against her, thrashing as best he could and crying out wild pleas for help to his friends. If she truly wanted to play she would need him to be much more relaxed.__

____

____

Dwight struggled as best he could, trying to kick and hit and get any room to escape but each movement made the coils around him tighten their vice-like grip on him more and more until it felt like a struggle to even breathe. Strong hands suddenly grabbed the sides of his head, stopping his moving and forcing him to look into her gaze. The two pairs of dark mahogany coloured eyes staring into his felt like they pierced his very being, digging around and slowly extracting the fear, the panic, the _struggle _within him, and replacing it with something that warmed him from the inside out and made a blush rise to the tips of his ears, practically drunk off the mind-numbingly powerful urge to submit.__

____

____

She pushed her will into his pliant mind, grinning a sharp grin as his fighting slowed to a stop, and his breathing evened out. She cautiously loosened her tail from around him, laying him back on it as a pseudo support, her perfect little morsel. Rising over him, she raked a dagger-sharp claw down the front of his shirt, slicing his tie and cutting through the pesky buttons keeping her prize hidden from her. Next to go were the garments hiding his lower half from her, revelling in the confused whine he let out as the cold air hit his body. She smiled as she pushed more cotton into that pesky little mind of his.

Something was wrong. He didn’t know what. He felt so foggy and warm and floaty but somewhere behind it there were warning bells chiming, screaming for the danger he was in...but...he couldn’t find it in him to care. It felt like he was enveloped in the warm bleariness that rested at the edge of sleep, and a soft smile found its way onto his features.

Hooded eyes and a half there smile graced her adorable little victim’s face, and she let out a soft coo at his expression. She was giving him her best mix of soft fogginess, after all, her first meal in this place deserved to spend his last few moments breathing blanketed in a warm haze. The tip of her tail came up to squeeze and caress gently at his thighs, stomach, and constricted lightly around his throat, forcing a soft choked noise from him. Her hand came up to coax his mouth open, and soon after her tail tip slipped inside, smooth scales sliding easily against his throat before pulling back out carefully, not even rough enough to make him gag.

With a soft smile, she lowered her face to his throat, leaving gentle nips and occasionally nicking the skin enough for a sweet coppery droplet to explode across her tongue, a tease for the delectable meal this sacrifice would be later. Her tail pushed back in, pressing gently against the easy resistance of his throat, pushing farther, and she leaned back just enough to admire the way his throat bulged and spasmed around the intrusion. Satisfied that the appendage was slick enough with his drool she drew it back down his body, stopping briefly to squeeze gently at where his cock was leaking feebly against his hip. 

The soft moan it gained her sent a shiver down her spine, eager to coax more noises from him. Dipping lower, she traced circles around his tight ring of muscle, wanting to draw more noises from him, and earning herself a sharp gasp when she finally nudged inside. His breath came in soft puffs as she started a slow pace, sinking into him deep as she could before drawing back out. Her hands got to work, squeezing his delectably soft parts and occasionally giving gentle strokes to his neglected cock. Soft moans and needy whines escaped him as she worked him, and a mewl left him as she bumped against his prostate. 

The oppressive fog felt even heavier with his body being smothered with pleasure. He was sure he had never felt this good in his life, and he’d do anything to make it never stop. The constant looming sense of danger had finally been quieted and he couldn’t help but give in to the nice soft nothingness that replaced it and filled him, making his limbs feel like lead and his breathing come deep and steady. 

Her tail toyed with the lovely little pleasure button inside him, loving the way he shuddered each time she touched it, sweat beading as he jolted with her ministrations. As fun as this had been though, she could hear the patter of feet coming their way, and if she wanted to finish up with her little toy uninterrupted she would have to hurry. Her tail nudged more firmly inside of him, pressing and massaging against his inner walls until his legs started to twitch and his breath came fast and shallow. Her hand came to wrap fully around his dick, and with a few quick strokes her offering was tumbling over the edge, crying out mumbled gibberish and squirming as best he could as hot white cum splashed over his stomach. She leaned down to drag her tongue up the pale column of his neck to his ear, petting through his hair and nudging his head to the side to further expose his throat. His pulse thrummed strong under her lips, and she couldn’t wait to make it stop dead. She bared her teeth in a deranged smile, but before she could clamp her teeth down on his throat a blinding beam of light hit her eyes causing her to drop her meal and let out a hiss. 

Meg dropped her flashlight as she and Jake quickly grabbed an unconscious Dwight, pulling him as best they could to the nearest exit gate. 

“Is it almost open??” Jake called to where Claudette was opening the gate. They could hear angry hissing rapidly approaching and their hearts thumped violently in their chests. Right as the beast rounded the corner the gate thundered open and they dragged Dwight as fast as they could to safety, Meg shielding him from the only sharp slash the serpent managed to get in before they escaped.

Jake quickly unzipped his jacket, and wrapped it around Dwight’s waist, trying to save some of his dignity as they returned to the campfire. The three of them try their best to take their friend to a secluded little corner of their sanctuary away from the others, Claudette taking a look at the bites on Dwight’s neck and patching up the slash on Meg’s back, Meg soon after running off into the forest to look for replacement clothes from the entity. Dwight only managed to blearily come too briefly, expelling the contents of his stomach before promptly passing back out again. When Meg returns with another identical pair of boxers, slacks, shoes, shirt, tie, and a replacement pair of glasses, it’s safe to say the entity is feeling merciful, but as they clean Dwight up and get him dressed again, they can’t help but all wonder;

“What the fuck was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaa its finally over hopefully it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> comments are appreciated


End file.
